Lions and Tigers Wait, Brothers are worse!
by MilagrosRose
Summary: You can never get away from them - -


Roze's Corner: Hello there again :). Looking at the views I see that people like the Demon Slayer/ Female Aran paring a lot so I'm going to do that right now:)

Overview: Brothers... Cant get rid of them.

* * *

><p>Another normal day was going on in the resistance head quarters, nothing out the ordinary besides new trainee's that seemed to appear out of no where these days.<p>

"Jeez, where the hell do all these people come from!" Coming back from the training room, Belle was drenched in sweat and covered in nicks and cuts.

"Your telling me." Leaning back against the cool wall, Brighton finished bandaging a wound on his arm and tossed the left over gauze and tape back to Cheeky and gathered the mess up that he made into a pile.

Rubbing her temples, Claudine felt their aggravation and annoyance in waves. Even she herself was swamped under work and taking over some of the trainee's that the job instructors couldn't handle. "I know guys but give it a little more time, we'll be done soon and we can rest a couple of days since all the agents will be out." Resting against her chair, a heavy stomp alerted her to the entrance of the hideout. Grabbing a couple of kunai's, she flung them hard up at the top not caring if she wounded someone.

"Is that how you greet your guests?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Claudine looked up and paled considerably before a heated blush covered her face. "Sorry about that Joseph..." Lowering her head she laid it on the desk and just closed her eyes. "Come in."

"Of course." Walking down, the white haired male accessed the situation and couldn't believe how worn out all the instructors look. "You guys like you went three rounds with the generals..."

"We feel like it." Rubbing his neck, Cheeky walked past and ducked down when Joseph took his pole arm out.

"Ouch..."

"Care to tell us why your here? Not to be mean but we kind of want to sleep." Resting against the wall, Belle yawned loudly and climbed in her seat on Black Jack.

"Have you seen Genesis? I haven't heard from her for days and I'm worried." The aran noticed how everyone visible stiffened up and narrowed his eyes. "You know something..."

"Know what?" Stretching, Belle turned her head when a set of blue eyes looked at her.

"What are you not telling me?"

"There is nothing to tell." Getting ready to stand up, Claudine rolled her shoulders before pushing her chair back and standing up. Walking down, she patted the white haired warrior's shoulder.

Narrowing his eyes at her, his body stiffened up and ready for a stand off. "Where is my sister? Tell me or..."

"Hey Cheeky, come help me take stock." Getting up, Brighton called over the mechanic instructor and both of them headed to the back.

Crossing his arms, Joseph was about to speak again when a hard crashing noise caught him. "What was that?"

"Uh... Bye!" Taking off on Black Jack, Belle left Claudine with a suspicious aran.

"Belle! Get back here!"

"Claudine..."

Tensing up, she peered over her shoulder and gulped.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Not so rough next time!" Rubbing her head, a pole arm was down next to its wielder. Rubbing her head, she looked up at the smirking male.<p>

"Sorry Genesis but you had it coming."

Growling, the white haired aran tried to get up from the boxes she was throw in but was held down by the demon slayer over her. "Hey, hey, hey... Naughty demon." Sticking her tongue at him, she laughed when he tickled her.

"Wasn't saying that yesterday!" Picking her up, he flew up a little and twirled her in the air before lowering them back down.

"DAMIEN!" Laughing, she play wrestled him until both of them fell back into the boxes. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Imagine if my brother heard you?" Curling into him, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"And if he did? So what? Nothing he could do to me." Holding her, the half demon held her tight and gave her a short kiss. "Besides, he doesn't even know where you are."

"Guess again."

Two sets of eyes widened before both of then jumped out the way to avoid a pole arm to the head.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"JOSEPH!"

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later...<em>

"You dunce! What the hell?"

"I'm not the one curling up like a damn cat!"

"Oh go to hell Joseph! If it were Mercedes you be purring like one!"

Watching the two of them fight, the resistance leader and the half demon looked at them.

"So that's her brother..."

"Yep."

"And their twins?"

"Yep."

"I thought she was joking..."

"Nope."

"Why was I not informed?"

Looking at him, Claudine shrugged. "Didn't think he'd come and look for her."

"That's it! Leave me alone!"

"No way! Lilin would kill you Genesis if she knew you weren't training! Your staying with me for now!"

"What! Kiss it! I'm staying here with him and that's final!"

"Excuse me! I think not! Last time I checked I am your older brother and I think that deserves a little respect ya know!"

"Older by like three flipping minutes! Jeez man! I wish I didn't have a brother!" Crossing her arm, she turned her back to him.

"Doesn't matter and mind you who was it that made sure you didn't get killed in the war? I think you should at least listen for once in your life, try it. Maybe you wouldn't get so much trouble and heart break." Smirking, the aran thought he won when his sister turned to him with her jaw hung. What he failed to miss was the balled up fists and her jaw tensing.

"Why you..."

The next words that came out Genesis's mouth had Claudine dropping her jaw and Damien trying not to crack a smile

Flipping her hair, the female aran turned on her heel and pointed to her butt and walked over to Damien. "Let's go."

Staring at her, Damien just stood there stunned at how bold Genesis got.

"What?" Placing her hands on her hips, Genesis tilted her head to the side.

Shaking his head, Damien placed an arm around her waist and smiled. "Nothing... Lets go."

Watching his sister walk out the room, Joseph looked at Claudiene stunned. "Since when... her language..."

Smiling, Claudine walked over and patted the aran's shoulder. "We all grow up, she just did it when you weren't watching." With that, she left the room herself and encountered Belle in the hallway. "YOU!"

"EEP!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p>Staying in the room for a few more minutes, Joseph let the words process in his head before straightening out. "Growing up... Yea... She sure has..."<p>

* * *

><p>Roze: Hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it :D Read and review :)!<p> 


End file.
